User talk:54.204.139.104
the 4th wall and mi- er, umm... someone °warning: this meme may not start so good but it will become awesome later on° °warning 2: lots of dirty humour coming up° Aribian castle bathroom... Sheba:... Ouch! What is this? A napalm bomb!? I should really banish the carpenter's brother-in-law. He always spies on me while I take showers and switches my towels and air dryers with weapons... *flashback...* Sheba:first day of summer here I co- Inflatable scouser: brims brims, limes and brims Sheba: what the f- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Inflatable scouser: *swallows Sheba* I got ye boody there kidde *Flashback 2* Sheba: Christmas break is on the wa- Old woman: hey, I need privacy, I'll explode you for revenge! Sheba: HOLY C- Old woman: *explodes* Sheba: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *flashback 3* Sheba: my 15th Birthday is finally he- Sheep:baaaa-aaaahh. Sheba: aawww, are you lost little buddy, I have 12 rooms and I'll gladly- Sheep: *crazy scary roar* Sheba: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Carpenter's brother-in-law: *unnoticed* hehehehehe... Objection! Sheba: why am I queen when im 15 anyway? Donny:IDK. Sheba:LOL! Donny:TTYL. Sheba:O'sWL Donny:AWMNS! Sheba:IKR? Donny:Y,YID Sheba:WDYCF? Donny:IDK. Sheba:BTW,IDGZTT. Donny:ITYS! Leo: *explodes with irritation* Sheba: ok, well talk normally, so, anyone there? Leo: na, no one is here. Sheba:Good, Donny, would you mind bathing together? Donny :of course no- HOLY COW! US!? IN THE SAME BATHROOM!? Sheba: Yes, it's a culture to bath with your closest friends if they are of the same gender whenever their bathing schedules come together for the first time. Donny: and... Sheba: if they don't, they will be considered enemies and their families will wage war upon on another. Donny:fine, I'll bath with you. Leo: but wouldn't it be wrong to explain all the details of your bath with the audience? Donny: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BROKE THE 4TH WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leo:so,,what's the 4th wall? Donny: it's the wall that prevents the characters, '' us,'' from noticing that we are being viewed by an audience proving our life is a joke! Without it, who knows what will happen to us! Sheba: She's right! We could be mugged, beaten, ambushed by Boggy B, or even stripped! Leo: what's wrong with you! You TEMPTED FATE!!!!!!!!! Sheba: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?!? Donny:Its when you say something could happen or if you mention that you're glad something didn't happen! Now we could be stripped! Leo: actually, we'll be mugged, beaten, and stripped. Donny and Sheba: HID! NOW! Leo:na, I'm kidding, were just being ambushed by mysterious plot-thickening characters- wait, WHAT!? ??????:...mua-AHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! Donny: Gog- mmpphhhhh, *licks ??????'s hand* ??????:eewwww, I have feelings too you know. Sheba: can't we just skip to the part were someone kicks someone's butt? ??????: sure One butt kicking later... when ?????? Took our heroes to a mysterious place... Leo: I feel so violated!... my secret weapon was messed up... Donny:he broke my shotgun... now I can only Fire one bullet per turn. Sheba: I was kicked where no worm was ever kicked... my eyeballs... ??????:and now my identity was revealed, I must kill you, NOW! Sheba:hey, you, could you grant a young queen, just one more request? ??????:fine, get everything off your chest, I'll leave and rise the water under you slowly, since you could swim and hold your breath, your death will be more grisly, and you'll suffer. *leaves and does what he said he'd do* Donny: oh no! The water's rising! Leo: Donny, remember when your toothbrush was wet and had dirt on it? Donny: yes. Leo: well, I used your toothbrush to clean dog-poop of my tail, and I dropped it in the toilet, and picked it back up. Donny: so- EEWWWWWWW! GROSS! Sheba:Leo... Leo:what? Sheba: we have 25 seconds to live, and if we don't make it out alive... I...I... Leo:what? Sheba:I want you to know... I... always... loved Y- Donny: hey, who's that? Sheba: is that Mike? Mike: no, I am your father, OF COURSE I'M MIKE! Donny: can I try to save ourselves instead of you doing it? *pukes* Mike:ok, I'll sa- mrphh! Let go of me! ??????:no one's coming out of here alive! Soon, we will conquer earth! *teleports Mike into the flood machine and teleports away* Mysterious planet... ??:...yes... yes... yes!... YES! Omelette:man,,this dude scares the living lights outta me! Boggy B: *ninja sign language* kill him already Omelette: *ninja sign language*he scares me Boggy Pete: *ninja sign language*[so? We're at his mercy] Spadge: *ninja sign language*so just at least hurt him! Road kill: *ninja sign language*hungry, can someone give me a chao fruit? Suzette: *ninja sign language*hungry too, but I'm not whining about it! Road kill: *ninja sign language*I can't take it! Boggy the kid and Clagnut: *ninja sign language*you a man or a schnitzel!? Suzette *ninja sign language*down! Omelette: *ninja sign language*I'll get the Holy Hand Grenade ??:come! Son! ??????: yes, dad? Prof:no! This can't be, my worst nightmare from the second I laid eyes on him, he haunts my dreams. Boggy B:my evil clone! Prof: Goggy G! Goggy G:yes...that's me, and now, Dad ??: *clears throat* I am your father. Spadge:he says the line perfectly! He's Darth worm! ??:no... I no longer go by that name, I am *takes of mask* ??: Zoggy Z! Goggy G: and we plan on leading a legion of Zaliens to your worthless planet. And kill all earth-worms and then some. Zoggy Z: and now you must die! Hallelujah! *ear shrieking noise* Goggy G: your pathetic weapons won't hurt me, actually that did sting... Zoggy Z: my son is still developing his earth-worm weapon resistance. Meanwhile, I stand unharmed! Prof: quick! Get in my teleportation machine so we can escape! Zoggy Z: not today... To be continued That was awesome, thanks for trying again after, you know, the incident. By the way, Zoggy Z? Next, will it be Xoggy X, Hoggy H, Doggy D, Koggy K, or Toggy T or something like that? xD Just joking, please don't put another "(B)Oggy (B)" in the next meme... :D Can't wait for the next one. :) 22:07, December 24, 2013 (UTC)